ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper Elf
Hyper Elf currently lives peacefully with his wife and 10 year old son. He recently has been into business and opened a club for wrestlers to join, get together, and even talk about current federations. Life Childhood Hyper Elf was born in concord California where he lived most of his life. The first ten years, he was always in love with competitive sports. He played about anything that was available to him. Baseball, Basketball, Soccer, Football, you name it. The kids in the sport called him The god of sugar consumption from consuming impossible amounts of sugar down his throat before a game. He was usually the fastest one on the team as well, for his philosophy was to train speed and agility then strength. At that moment in time, he really didn’t have any liking to wrestling. All he knew was the fact his parents told him numerous times, it was fake, and not something he would really want to do. When he reached high school, a friend of his who was in love with wrestling, finally convinced Hyper to watch one match with him. He watched a legendary match between two great wrestlers, and from there fell in love with the sport as well. From that point on, every month he would go to a bar where he would sit around drinking Pepsi. Watching PPV after PPV from various federations around the world. He wanted to become a wrestler. Throughout his last two years of high school, he would run 6 miles to the gym and back. Family He ended up marrying a young lady by the name of Selene in 2003. His son was born in 2006. Wrestling career Starting Out At the age of 18, just graduating high school, he was then old enough to join a wrestling school. “I was surprised that I even lasted a year in that school, since I was barely making things meet at all, and probably only eating once a day if that.” He was then shoved into the spot on figuring out a name, a name that would decide his future in the wrestling world. “He gave us 15 min. to decide, and by the time he got to me, I still had no idea. He goes,’ fine, your name is Elf Ass’ I quickly said, ‘HELL NO!’ He tells me to decide quickly. I kind of liked the whole Elf thing so I kind of thought of the word Hyper for my energetic ness and blurted out the words Hyper Elf.” When he turned 19, he was no longer an amateur in the wrestling business, but still wasn’t very talented. Yet enough where he was offered a small contract in a Indy fed called WEECW. “They were surprised on how much I knew and quickly offered me a shot at the world title on my first match.” He fought Rhynoman for the world title and with a close match up, he end up losing it. This was a perfect time for Hyper Elf to turn heel. At the age of 20 the fed end up closing, because of the owner being caught selling drugs as a side business. So the wrestlers that was in the fed was forced to leave, but was eventually all offered a job at WWWE. Rhynoman and himself both ended up fighting over another title, but once again.. Rhyno came out on top. TNA and the Birth of TOTAL ANNIHILATION A few months later Hyper Elf ended up transferring to another fed that offered him a contract called TNA. The owner went by the name of Deadman and already had a good running Indy fed. So he went to TNA, and ended up feuding with a man by the name of The Truth. “Now this was actually my first face turn. I mean, for year I’ve been heel, so it felt a little strange to hear the fans cheering for my side for once.” The Hyper Elf went into his first brutal promo where Truth basically beat the living shit out of him. Hyper was getting tired of the slow Truth. Yet someone else was sick of the Truth as he came out in a middle of a promo between the two wrestlers and announced his name as Little Bear. Hyper Elf and Little Bear saw this similarity between them as they join forces and obliterated Truth from the fed. Little Bear and Hyper Elf decided to stick together and called themselves Total Annihilation. At the age of 21 the Indy fed was just getting ready to get big, and going live on primetime. But Deadman ended up closing down the fed because of horrible finance problems. PRIMETIME WRESTLING Hyper Elf and Little Bear were left on the streets with no job, and no home, in the middle of no where. But a man by the name of The Bozz found the two wrestlers and told them that he has seen the two in the ring, and wanted to know if they were available to join his new fed. Of course by the looks of him, he seemed to have plenty of money and would automatically be on live TV. The two accepted with no pause, and were treated well in the fed. Till The Bozz had to leave the business and carry out his other business that just broke through to the next level. He ended up putting the company in the hands of Mr. Skank. “Gah! I hated the dude, he did nothing right. I don’t think he even had any experience in wrestling at all for even his wrestling stank.” WCWF/EGWE At the age of 22 Hyper Elf and Little Bear were offered a contract in a major federation, WCWF. Probably one of the biggest federations that was around at the time, and they were asked to join the ranks of the best wrestlers in the world. They of course signed quickly and had decent rolls in the federation. Total Annihilation was pushed in to feuding against the powerful Lord Astaroth. Eventually TA was able to shove Astaroth into a box car on a train, never seeing the man again for a few months. At the age of 23, the owner of the big fed, Sniper Holmes, and the main GM, Sniper, ended up retiring and handed over the company to Vince McMahon and Kimberly. "That's when the company started to head in a downward spiral. One, those two treated me poorly and made me and Little Bear Jobbers basically. I was glad the company ended up closing down later." Superstar Wrestling Federation All Star Wrestling Federation Solid Core Wrestling Gods and Heretics Wrestling In Wrestling Finishers Hyperline *Usually performed like a spear. The Cappuccino *A Elevated Boston Crab. Signature Moves *Diving Headbutt *Shooting Starpress *450 Splash *Sharpshooter *The Addiction: A ground wristlock Crossface. Nickname(s) *The Energetic One *Hyper Taunts and Phrases YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME? *pause* THINK AGAIN! Entrance Music *Metalingus by Alter Bridge when Heel. *Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie when Face. Manager Stable(s) *Total Annihilation Accomplishments *GWC 24/7 intercontinental title *GWC World Tag team Titles w/ Little Bear, undefeated *TWA National Title, undefeated *TWA World Title *First TWA double Champion *ASWF Ameature Title, Undefeated *SCW US title *GHW Half Year Fan Favorite Category:GHW Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers